The Bark-Park
The Bark-Park is a story on Dog Stories Wiki. If this was a real animated movie, it would have been released on December 18, 1987, and have grossed 98 million worldwide. It would have also been distributed by Disney and Amblin Entertainment. Information (if made into film) *Directed by: John Pomeroy *Co-Director: Gary Goldman *Produced by: Steven Spielberg, Don Bluth, David Hoberman *Executive Producers: Morris Sullivan, Jeff Bushell *Screenplay by: Jeff Bushell *Story by: Joe Bevilacqua *Starring: Wendee Lee, Tisha Martin-Campbell, Bridget Fonda, Tia Carrere, Adam Baldwin, Ralph Waite and Joey Lawrence *Music by: Elton John *Edited by: Anna McRoberts *Distributed by: Amblin Entertainment *Production company: Walt Disney Studios *Based off of: 'Adoption Center' by The Disney Press *Release Date: December 18, 1987 (Theaters), July 25, 1988/February 20, 1994 (VHS), October 2, 2007 (DVD), March 29, 2011/January 27, 2017 (Blu-Ray) *Running Time: 94 minutes *Rating: G - General Audiences *Budget: 25 million *Box Office: 91.4 million (1987 release), 45.6 million (1996 release), 38.5 million (2010 3-D release) Plot In Oslo, Norway in 1947, juvenile pets, a rough collie, Sadie, an American Eskimo dog, Snowflake, Judith 'Judy', a Springer Spaniel, and Destiny, a European rabbit who wants to be a dachshund, meet at a park, while their rescuer, Stacey, currently builds a pet shop, the 'Bark-Park Adoption Center'. A year later, 1948, after the 'Bark-Park Adoption Center' opens in Oslo, various un-adopted pets are mysteriously disappearing. Some of the only un-adopted pets left in the pet shop are; Sadie, Snowflake, Judy, Destiny, Oliver, a Maine coon kitten, and Pixel, a Chihuahua puppy. Seerius, a husky and one of the only pets left, gives them 72 hours to find all of the missing pets and later collect a $750 award from the government. Sadie and her gang sing 'Let's Go' as Sadie's brother, Dizzy, joins in. Meanwhile in London, England, Rex, an American Pitbull Terrier, who was capable of stealing several un-adopted pets from Finland and Moscow, Russia, has stolen and exactly 125 pets and plans to steal more with his Doberman Pinscher girlfriend, Francheska. While in Finland, the pets accidentally take a helicopter to Jasper Park, Canada (thinking that it is the route to Moscow) and Destiny bumps into a pack of Dachshunds. Having only 48 hours left, once getting to Russia, Rex appears and spontaneously wrecks Madison, Stacey's pet pig. Francheska sends out Tito, Pixel's foster father, and Alpha, Francesca's brother, to kill Pixel. Molasses, Stacey's mule, is mauled to death by the stolen pets because they were hungry. Meanwhile, Tito tracks down and kills Pixel, but the main reason why was because he was jealous of her popularity. Upon discovery of Pixel's death, Snowflake and the gang sing 'Will The Sun Ever Shine Again?' Having only 36 hours left, the gang meet Angus, a clueless Bernese Mountain dog, who takes the former to the route to London. While on their way to the train station, the gang bump into Alpha, but they manage to escape with the help of Angus. Cast *Wendee Lee as Sadie, a rough Collie and main protagonist. *Tisha Martin-Campbell as Snowflake, an American Eskimo dog. *Bridget Fonda as Judith 'Judy', a Springer Spaniel. **Drew Barrymore voices Judy as a tween. *Joey Lawrence as Ollie, a Maine coon kitten and leading male. *Tia Carrere as Destiny, a European rabbit and dachshund-wannabe. *Adam Baldwin as Dizzy, Sadie's brother. *Ralph Waite as Rex, an American Pitbull Terrier and the main antagonist. *Elizabeth Berridge as Francheska, Rex's Doberman Pinscher girlfriend and the secondary antagonist. *Michael J. Fox as Angus, an obese Burmese Mountain dog. *Judith Barsi as Pixel, a Chihuahua puppy. *Sheryl Lee Ralph as Stacey, the clerk of the Bark-Park Adoption Center. *Don Ameche as Baxter, the wise Scottish Terrier. *Diane Keaton as Paige, a Golden Retriever/Husky mix *Lindsay Crouse as Molly, a Beagle/Cavalier King Charles Spaniel mix *Andrea Martin as Polly, a Dalmatian/Beagle mix *Ray Bolger as the elderly Bloodhound. Bolger died 11 months before the release, but he had finished all his vocal work. **Don Bluth chose Bolger because he loved his (Bolger's) performance as the scarecrow in The Wizard of Oz. *Sally Field as Nutella, the bloodhound's teenaged granddaughter. *In addition to voicing Baxter, Ameche also voices Seerius, a husky. Don't know these people? Look them up on Wikipedia. Production Development (Please note that none of this is real) John Pomeroy first announced the idea in July 1982, while Amblin's highest-grossing film, E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial, was playing in theaters. He also announced that he would direct the film and it would have a release date of November 1986, titled Adoption Center, directly after the book it is based off of ('Adoption Center' published by the Disney Press in 1973). In drafts as early as September 1982, Dizzy was the main protagonist, and Sadie was a sidekick. However, on January 10, 1984, several things were changed: *The release date was pushed back from November 21, 1986 to December 18, 1987, to allow more production on the film. *Sadie became the main protagonist. *The title Adoption Center' '''was replaced by '''''The Bark-Park'. While creating the film, a staff of 250 were working on it. It was also one of the first animated films to use end credits. Animation The animation was from June 1985 to January 1987. Most scenes was cel-painted, although others were computer-animated. There was a total of 75 animators working on the animation, and 10 people working on the computer animation at Walt Disney Studios. Reception (Please note that none of this is real) Reviews were positive. On Rotten Tomatoes the film has a 'Certified Fresh' 85% based on 45 reviews. On Metacritic, the film has a score of 78 out of 100, indicating 'generally favorable reviews'. Siskel and Ebert gave the film a 'thumbs up' saying 'This film is nothing but 94 minutes of awesomeness'. Common Sense Media gave the film a 4.5 stars out of 5, saying 'this movie is just wonderful'. Worldwide Releases (Alphabetical) *Albania: June 8, 1988 *Arabia: July 10, 1988 *Arabia (Qatar): July 17, 1988 *Australia: January 27, 1988 *Brazil: March 25, 1988 *Bulgaria: June 29, 1988 *Canada: January 27, 1988 *Catalonia: May 1, 1988 *China: November 24, 1988 *China (Hong Kong): *China (Taiwan): *Croatia: April 22, 1988 *Denmark: March 4, 1988 *England: January 27, 1988 **London: December 25, 1987 *Estonia: April 19, 1988 *Finland: April 19, 1988 *France: Febrauary 20, 1988 *Georgia: *Germany: March 4, 1988 *Greece: November 18, 1988 *Hungary: April 12, 1988 *Iceland: June 2, 1988 *India: July 15, 1988 *Indonesia: May 30, 1988 *Israel: November 22, 1988 *Italy: April 4, 1988 *Japan: November 20, 1988 *Korea: November 25, 1988 *Latvia: December 1, 1988 *Lebanon: July 10, 1988 *Malaysia: September 2, 1988 *Norway: May 18, 1988 *Portugal: March 20, 1988 *Thailand: August 12, 1988 *Turkey: August 1, 1988 *United Kingdom: January 27, 1988 *United States: December 18, 1987 *Vietnam: October 1, 1988 *Wales: Febrauary 1, 1988 Titles (Alphabetical) All are coming soon. *Albanian: *Arabic: *Arabic (Lebanese): *Arabic (TV): *Armenian: *Azerbaijani: *Bulgarian: *Cantonese: *Catalan: *Crimean Tatar: Language Unavailable *Croatian: *Czech: *Danish: *Dutch: *English (American): The Bark-Park *English (Australian): The Bark-Park *English (British): The Bark-Park *English (Canadian): The Bark-Park *Estonian: *Finnish: *French (Canadian): *French (European): *Georgian: *German: *Greek: *Hebrew: Language Unavailable *Hindi: *Hungarian: *Icelandic: *Indonesian: *Italian: *Japanese: *Karachay: Language Unavailble *Korean: *Latvian: *Malay: *Mandarin: *Marathi: *Mongolian: *Norwegian: *Persian: *Polish: *Portuguese (Brazilian): *Portuguese (European): *Romanian: *Russian: *Serbian: *Slovak: *Slovene: *Spanish (European): *Spanish (Latin): *Swedish: *Taiwanese: *Tajik: *Tamil: *Thai: *Turkish: *Ukranian: *Uzbek: *Vietnamese: *Welsh: Other Media (Please note that none of this is real) After it's success, a direct-to-video sequel was made in October 27, 1998, facing competition with ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. '' Trailers (Please note that none of this is real) A theatrical teaser trailer aired with ''An American Tail ''on November 1986. The first full-length trailer came out on May 17, 1987 on TV. The second came out on July 9, 1987, the third on October 12, 1987, and the final on November 10, 1987. Home Video (Please note that none of this is real) The VHS came out July 25, 1988, which led on to many sales. Exactly 1.5 million were sold from July 25-August 10. It was later reissued on November 4, 1997, commemorating the film's 10th anniversary. A second VHS came out on February 20, 1994. For the film's 20th anniversary, the DVD was released on October 2, 2007. Along with ''Bolt and Thunder, ''a Blu-Ray was released on March 29, 2011. The Blu-Ray will be re-released on January 27, 2017 to celebrate the film's 30th anniversary. It was released on Diamond Edition on July 9, 2012, commemorating it's 25th anniversary. Reissues (Please note that none of this is real) ''The Bark-Park ''was re-released on March 20, 1996, to many positive reviews, despite not being a box office success (45 million). A 3-D re-release was aired on July 10, 2010, and it itself did not have a box office success (38 million) but still to positive reviews. Deaths Despite being rated G, ''The Bark-Park ''has the most deaths of any Amblin film: a total of 8. Only 2 of these deaths were onscreen. *At the beginning, a red fox is shot to death while trying to hunt Destiny. (Offscreen) *A while later, Madison, Stacy's pet pig, is hunted down. (Offscreen) *The same thing happened to Molasses after Stacy's dog pack mauled her to death. (Offscreen) *Pixel is killed by her foster father Tito due to the latter's envy of her popularity. (Offscreen) Oddly enough, Pixel's voice actress, Judith Barsi, was shot to death 7 months after the release of the film for the same reason. *Angus drowns after the train accident. (Onscreen) *Alpha sacrfices himself into being choked to death by Judy. (Onscreen) *Finally, Rex and Francesca are chased by the pets at The Bark-Park Adoption Center and are confirmed dead by Amblin. Category:Stories Category:Movies